Noche
by LeisureDoll
Summary: Una noche, dos cuerpos consumidos por el deseo como parte de la rutina y el recuerdo tan lejano del sexo hace tan solo unas horas. ¿Qué puede salir mal?


**Noche**

Salió de la ducha después de que el agua hubiera cubierto cada centímetro de su piel. Había sido un día agotador y se merecía permanecer bajo el grifo de la ducha indefinidamente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, con las gotas de agua mojando su cuerpo con precisión, pero incluso las puntas de sus mechones estaban húmedas, porque aquella vez había decidido soltarse el pelo.

Se envolvió con una toalla lo más rápido que pudo. Y no es que no le gustara exhibirle su desnudez al espejo de su habitación, pero es que, tanto si le gustaba como si no, más bien lo detestaba, hacía frío. Estaban en invierno y cualquier temperatura por encima de los diez grados brillaba por su ausencia.

Rápidamente, abrió el armario y rebuscó algo con lo que resguardarse del frío, que se acentuaba, pues su piel aún seguía húmeda. Hacía meses que no se compraba nada nuevo. Quizá debería salir algún día y darse algunos caprichos, reflexionó. Con lo único que contaba para la estación era un par de pantalones vaqueros gruesos y varias camisetas. Eso sí, de varias formas y colores.

Se vistió con la mayor celeridad que le fue posible, dejando la toalla sobre la cama aún desecha de la noche anterior, hasta que...

-¿No crees que te has vestido demasiado rápido?

...Hasta que escuchó su voz que provenía de detrás.

Se dio la vuelta, conectando rápidamente con sus ojos verdes, que eran el mero reflejo de las ganas de provocación, por lo que ella decidió seguirle el juego. Estaba bastante claro que Adrien la había estado observando desde que salió del cuarto de baño, sigilosamente.

-Lo siento. Es solo que no sabía que estabas aquí. Si no, no me habría tomado ni siquiera la molestia de envolverme con una toalla.

Emitió una risa divertida que trató disimular. Sí. Aquello de seguirle la corriente había surtido efecto, sobre todo porque él se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura, reduciendo al máximo la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? – Quiso parecer antipática, pero apenas lo consiguió. Adrien debía estar más atento con sus responsabilidades. – Pensaba que tenías una sesión de fotos hoy.

-Y así era, pero he salido antes para poder estar contigo. – Le dijo depositando una mano en su mejilla, comprobando que estaba congelada. Había estado un buen rato en remojo.

Acercó su cara a su oído para empezar a susurrarle y tratar así de incitarle.

-En ese caso, ya que ninguno tenemos nada mejor que hacer, ¿por qué no empiezas por relajarte? – Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a quitarle la ropa sutil y lentamente. Primero, empezó por quitarle la chaqueta de los hombros para continuar por desabrocharle los botones de la camisa que nunca se ataba, pero aquella vez el frío de la calle se había impuesto, mientras él se dejaba hacer por completo.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Susurró encandilado ante tales acciones de ella. Nunca se había atrevido a ser tan directa, y mucho menos a exteriorizarlo de manera tan evidente.

-Quizá podríamos...No sé...Estar en la cama todo el tiempo que nos apetezca, haciendo lo que nos apetezca, como hemos hecho esta noche.

Los ojos de él resplandecieron en una llama incontrolable de deseo que ya no pudo reprimir. La cercanía, el calor de sus cuerpos, aquellas palabras sugerentes...eran detonantes irreversibles.

-Nos hemos visto esta mañana, pero no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti. – Susurró rozando ya sus labios.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras con un tono de voz ronco por el amplio deseo que amenazaba con consumirle, le quitó la ropa recién descolgada del armario a ella a una mayor velocidad y con una mayor agresividad en comparación con cómo lo había hecho ella con él. En pocos segundos, tan solo la ropa interior tapaba ahora su cuerpo.

La penumbra que entraba por la ventana hacía que se viera de una manera sumamente incitante, por lo que, tras quitarse las pocas prendas que a él le quedaban, la empujó contundentemente por el hombro hasta que su espalda rozó con el colchón.

Se colocó encima de ella para besarla con pasión, y con tanta euforia que ella incluso tuvo que arquear la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus mechones, ya algo más secos, se desperdigaban por las sábanas revueltas, pero eso no impedía que la tela se mojara.

Se separaron tratando de recuperar la respiración normal, aunque se hacía difícil volver a recuperar el ritmo armónico del principio. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados.

Él estiró el brazo y abrió un cajón en el que introdujo una mano con impaciencia y torpeza buscando lo necesario para aquellas ocasiones. Cuando llegó a sus dedos, se alivió inmediatamente. El pequeño paquete de plástico se rompió cuando lo rasgó con sus dientes de manera ansiosa, pues mantenía las manos demasiado ocupadas en mantenerse apoyado en la cama y no caerse encima de ella.

El olor a látex que tanto conocían ya les adelantó lo que iba a ocurrir. Y, efectivamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él entró en ella, arrancándole un gemido grave de la garganta.

Todo se convirtió en un vaivén de caderas cada vez más entorpecidas, de placer, de intercambio de fluidos. Y nunca antes ella había gritado tanto. Claro que podía deberse a que él estaba excitado, tremendamente excitado.

Enredó los dedos en los mechones de ella y, con la fuerza suficiente pero escasa, pudo susurrar:

-Me encanta cuando tienes el pelo suelto, Marinette.

Y tan pronto como todo empezó, todo se dio por concluido.

Él se retiró de ella al ver que sus palabras que había dejado escapar inconscientemente tendrían consecuencias. Había acordado no hacerlo y su nombre se le había escabullido sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ella se levantó hasta que quedó sentada en el borde del colchón, dándole la espalda a propósito mientras se deslizaba la camiseta, que estaba en el suelo, por los hombros, cuando se dio cuenta de que debería decir algo, por mínimo que fuera.

Adrien la miró cuando de su boca salieron las primeras palabras en aquel ambiente de repentina incomodidad.

-Ya sé que es difícil fingir, pero ahora que Marinette se ha ido a montar su empresa al extranjero, no ayuda mucho que pronuncies su nombre. Me veo...sucia cuando haces eso.

Adrien agachó la cabeza y suspiró, optando por vestirse él también. Ya no había mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname, Chloe.

Desde que Marinette se había ido a Inglaterra a montar su empresa de moda, Adrien se sentía vacío, y no hacía más que pensar en ella, sobre todo porque no pudo tenerla. Desde entonces, Chloe, y aprovechando su deseo que siempre había tenido por Adrien, ya fuera por conveniencia, ya fuera por afecto verdadero, se había convertido en el recipiente de sus ganas de amar.


End file.
